Pecados
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Draco es un pecador nato. Hermione tiene la mala, o buena, suerte de estar siempre en el momento equivocado en el lugar erróneo. Para la comunidad de Retos a la Carta.
1. N de A

Queridos lectores, antes de nada: Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a terminar este fic.

(Si queréis alguna explicación, podéis seguir leyendo. Si no, muchísimas gracias por adelantado por vuestro apoyo y lectura, ha sido realmente gratificante y me ha encantado vuestra compañía, os lo aseguro)

Llevo sin actualizar más de un año y medio, así que supongo que no os sorprenderá lo más mínimo. Igualmente vengo a daros los motivos, que no son pocos, por los que he decidido abandonar la historia.

El primero es la inconstancia. Los que me conocéis un poco sabéis que me mueven las musas y cuando estas no funcionan, yo tampoco. Llevan un tiempo que ni aparecen ni parece que vayan a hacerlo, al menos no para este fic; y podría forzarme a terminarlo, sí, pero lo haría bajo presión y sin ganas realmente… así que seguramente terminaría con un resultado que no me gustaría en absoluto, y seguro que a vosotros tampoco.

También está el tema de los fandoms. Me muevo por ellos como una loca y voy de uno a otro que da miedo. Quizá me obsesione durante un par de meses con Skins y luego de repente me vuelva a enamorar de Harry Potter o me entre nostalgia por Digimon. Me resulta más fácil escribir cosas del fandom en el que estoy en ese momento, y en este momento me muevo mucho en el kpop, de modo que la mayoría de las cosas que escribo están relacionadas con ese fandom.

Básicamente es eso. De nuevo me disculpo porque sé que muchos esperabais una actualización y yo soy lectora también y entiendo la rabia y la impotencia que da esperar por una historia que ni siquiera tendrá fin.

Así que, para los nuevos lectores: estáis avisados. Y para los 'viejos'; gracias por vuestro tiempo y dedicación.

Os quiero, a todos. Independiente de si os conozco o no.

Lo siento. Y gracias.


	2. Ira

Tabla de los **Pecados Capitales** para la comunidad de **Retos a la carta**. Es la primera vez que hago algo así, normalmente mis retos suelen ser menos formales :)

Siento comunicar que mis musas siguen yendo y viniendo cuando les da la gana, así que no estoy segura de cuándo podré volver a actualizar. No prometo nada, sólo que continuaré pase lo que pase ;)

Disfrutad!

* * *

**01. Ira**

Aquello comenzaba a ser claustrofóbico. Sentía la necesidad de abrirse paso entre la gente, de pegar empujones, de gritar, de insultar, incluso de golpear. Volvió a coger el cigarrillo que había dejado descansando sobre el cenicero y aspiró el humo como si se tratara de oxígeno y él estuviera ahogándose. Dejó caer su rubio cabello casco hacia atrás y continuó caminando en círculos, tratando de apaciguar la furia que habitaba en su interior.

Otra vez su padre, su estúpido y jodido padre tocando los cojones. "¿Qué ha sido esta vez, mamá?" había preguntado el estúpido de él ante la preocupante carta enviada por Narcissa. "Nada, cariño, todo va bien…" mas su murmullo había ido apagándose en el fuego en cuanto la robusta presencia de Lucius se acercó por detrás, "Tengo que dejarte, papá está por aquí" había susurrado lo más bajo que le habían permitido sus cuerdas vocales, "No te preocupes, cosas de Mortífagos". Y las llamas se habían apoderado de la imagen ardiente de la Mansión Malfoy, el lugar donde, en aquel momento, debía estar él.

Su madre trataba de mantenerlo engañado, de hacerle creer que todo iba bien, que no había ningún problema. Pero Draco sabía la verdad que se escondía en sus palabras, sabía que los Mortífagos estaban cansados de los fracasos de Lucius y ansiaban resultados, y si para obtenerlos debían recurrir al benjamín de la familia, lo harían.

Y no había cosa que pusiera más iracundo a Draco. El hecho de que él tuviera que estar arreglando los errores de su padre le parecía patético, absurdo. Y lo enfurecía, le frustraba que su padre se regodeara de su pulcra descendencia cuando no era más que un peón incompetente. Y que, aun siéndolo, maltratara física y psicológicamente a su madre, era más de lo que Draco estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Terminó el cigarro con una honda calada directa a los ya demacrados pulmones y lo apagó en el suelo sin la menor consideración por los elfos que más tarde tendrían que limpiar los resquicios de su ira.

Abandonó su dormitorio de prefecto con la intención de pasear, necesitaba aire, respirar, tener la certeza de que existía algo más que las cuatro paredes en las que había transcurrido casi dos horas. Y, efectivamente, se encontró con algo más, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Pansy obstaculizándole el paso.

- A ti qué te importa.

- Mucho, soy tu novia.

Se vio tentado a explicarle por decimoquinta vez que él no tenía novias, que sólo empleaba su tiempo con aquellas personas que él consideraba dignas merecedoras de sus segundos. Pero era tal la furia y desesperación que sentía en su interior que optó por permanecer en silencio y propinar un suave pero brusco empujón a Pansy para que se apartara de su camino. Estuvo tentado a insultarla o incluso golpearla, pero se contuvo. No, Draco no sería el próximo Lucius Malfoy, no podrían decir que él maltrataba a las mujeres.

Una vez lejos de la Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco caminó sin rumbo fijo por los misteriosos y extensos pasillos de Hogwarts, enfureciéndose más con cada paso. Las chicas lo observaban con sugerentes miradas llenas de interés y los chicos simplemente se sentían envidiados del porte y la elegancia que él poseía. Y tal vez en otra ocasión le hubiera encantado aquel chute de egocentrismo, pero en aquel momento no ansiaba miradas de deseo y envidia, deseaba que alguien lo provocara para descargar su ira en dicha persona.

Y de pronto, como si sus plegarias hubieras sido escuchadas por el mismísimo Merlín, la solución a sus problemas apareció frente a él, a varios metros concretamente, recién salida de la biblioteca, visiblemente frustrada con sus quehaceres, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y murmurando Merlín sabía qué maldiciones: Hermione Granger.

Jamás Draco se había alegrado tanto de encontrarse con aquel alborotado cabello y ojos inteligentes y audaces como el propio espíritu Gryffindor que cabalgaba por sus venas. Draco sonrió de forma malévola, si algo había aprendido aquellos años en su estancia en Hogwarts era que sólo había una forma de descargar adrenalina, tensión, nervios, mal humor y furia. Y era, nada más y nada menos, que con Granger.

En cierta manera, debía agradecer a la Gryffindor muchas más cosas de las que él siquiera llegaba a sospechar. Pero una de ellas era que, gracias a Hermione, Draco había encontrado una razón para que Hogwarts no fuera el aburrido y rutinario colegio que se había imaginado, pues cada día planeaba una forma distinta de hacer rabiar a Granger. La última había sido mantener relaciones sexuales con Pansy en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca mientras ella elaboraba una complicada poción. El resultado, además de sus iracundos gritos y maldiciones, había sido la explosión de dicha poción en su rostro.

Caminó ágilmente mientras clavaba sus grisáceos ojos en su rostro distraído y colisionó con ella a propósito, observando con orgullo cómo el rostro de la Gryffindor se teñía de un color rojizo intenso.

- ¿Qué coño haces, Malfoy? – refunfuñó agachándose para recoger los libros esparcidos por el suelo.

- No, ¿qué haces tú, Granger? Deberías ver por dónde vas.

- Estúpido rubio teñido… - murmuró alzando sus marrones ojos para observar su rostro arrogante.

- Vaya, vaya, Granger. Veo que por fin has encontrado tu lugar en la vida, a mis pies.

- En tus sueños, imbécil.

- No es esa la forma correcta de dirigirte a tu amo, Granger. Me temo que tendré que quitar diez puntos a Gryffindor por semejante desconsideración – se burló complacido con sus ingeniosos y crueles comentarios -. Admítelo, tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptar que estás destinada a permanecer ahí abajo, sangre sucia, sirviendo a los más altos cargos de la realeza.

Hermione respiró hondo y trató de ignorar sus comentarios a fin de no sucumbir a la ira que comenzaba a embriagarle.

- Mmm, Hermione, antes de que te levantes, ¿te importaría limpiar con tu lengua esa pequeña mancha de mi zapato? Creo que no me equivoco si afirmo que la suciedad proviene de los esclavos, de modo que, qué menos que limpiarla cuando has sido tú quien me ha ensuciado.

- Esa mancha, Malfoy – repuso Hermione en tensión mientras se incorporaba para mirarlo de frente -, no es más que tu arrogancia, que gotea.

Sus ojos entraron en contacto durante un periodo inmensurable de tiempo, el frío gris de Draco comenzaba a derretirse frente a las llamaradas que irradiaban los ojos de Hermione. Draco estaba perdiendo, lo sabía, y aquello lo enfurecía más si cabía. Se sentía impotente, su misión de enfurecer a Granger cada vez estaba resultando más difícil, comenzaba a ser repetitivo, y estaba seguro de que la Gryffindor se sabía todos sus insultos de memoria, y ya tenía con qué contrarrestarlos.

Entonces, una brillante idea cruzó la mente de Draco como una estrella fugaz. Tal vez, si no hubiera seguido su impulso y hubiera acercado violentamente sus labios a los de Hermione cortándole la respiración, hubiera considerado que la idea resultaba repugnante. Él, tan puro y digno, ¿besando a una sangre sucia? No lo hubiera creído de no haber sentido sus finos labios contra los suyos.

Draco la besó con ferocidad, mordiendo su labio inferior con violencia, moviendo su lengua con rabia, dejando que todos sus iracundos sentimientos quedaran reflejados en aquel primer beso. Hermione tardó varios segundos en reaccionar a causa de la sorpresa, pero cuando la sangre volvió a introducirse en su cabeza, separó a Draco de un empujón y le propinó una bofetada que le dejaría la cara marcada durante un par de horas.

- ¡Eres un egocéntrico, engreído y arrogante! – chilló mientras se alejaba furiosa entre los pasillos.

Draco sonrió. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro: había enfurecido a Hermione y había descargado su propia ira en ella.

Lo cierto era, y no pensaba admitirlo en público, que aquel beso tampoco había sido tan repugnante como hubiera esperado.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Repito que nunca había hecho algo así, de modo que... No sé, decidme **qué opináis**.

En mi opinión no ha quedado tan mal, creo que se refleja bastante bien que hablamos del pecado de la ira, pero bueno, ya sabéis, una madre siempre mira con buenos ojos a sus bebés :)

Así que, vomitivo, emocionante, intenso, absurdo, una mierda, precioso, repugnante... ¡Opinad!


	3. Gula

Quiero dedicar este oneshoot a **Martuu** (no en vano posee el título de pornpañera :P), que he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla mejor vía LJ y debo decir que la adoro muchísimo :). Además, sé que estaba ansiosa por leer otro capítulo de la historia y, voilá, aquí lo tienes ^^

¡Ah! También quiero dar las gracias a **luz** por su comentario, que a pesar de no tener cuenta en fanfiction, ha gastado un par de minutos en darme su opinión. ¡Gracias guapa! :D

* * *

**02. Gula**

El eco de sus tripas pidiendo comida desesperadamente volvió a resonar en los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts. ¡Por Merlín! Tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Zabini se había burlado de él asegurando que parecía una mujer en época de menstruación pidiendo chocolate a gritos. La bofetada que siguió al comentario no se había hecho esperar.

Irrumpió en la cocina de un portazo, sobresaltando a los elfos domésticos y a una muchacha que se hallaba en el interior. Hermione volteó la cabeza y sus ojos marrones impactaron con los grises del Slytherin.

- ¡Te veo hasta en la sopa, Granger! – exclamó Draco molesto – Cualquiera diría que me sigues…

- Ya te gustaría – contestó justo después de tragar el trozo de pastel que se había llevado a la boca segundos antes.

Draco la observó con odio y asco mal disimulado. Acababa de advertir que Hermione había sido sorprendida en las cocinas a altas horas de la madrugada y no pudo resistir la tentación de hacerla rabiar antes de saborear las exquisitas comidas que preparaban los elfos.

- Vaya, vaya – murmuró paseándose por la estancia -. ¿Quién lo diría? Hermione sabelotodo Granger fuera de la protección y calidez de su asquerosa Sala Común a altas horas de la madrugada… A Dumbledore no le gustará saber que su más astuta alumna anda desobedeciendo sus órdenes…

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, desafiante. No iba a dejar que aquel estúpido arrogante viera ni un solo ápice de temor que había florecido en su cuerpo al recordar que había sido pillada in fraganti. No, no iba a darle el gusto.

- Tú también estás aquí – le recordó con malicia llevándose el pastel a la boca.

- ¡Maldición! Draco tenía hambre. Tanta incluso que el borde de chocolate en los labios de Hermione le resultaba apetitoso… ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él sólo quería algo de comer, chocolate preferiblemente. Pero no el chocolate que portaban los labios de Hermione, ni su pastel, ni ella… ¿no?

- Yo soy prefecto – respondió tratando de olvidar lo jugosos que se veían los labios de Granger bañados en crema y chocolate.

- Yo también.

La Gryffindor advirtió el mal disimulado nerviosismo que habitaba en Draco cada vez que ella mordía su pastel, de modo que repitió su acción y le pegó un buen mordisco a su manjar. Masticando de la forma más exagerada y sensual que le permitían sus mandíbulas. Divertida observó cómo Draco se relamía los labios inconscientemente.

Hermione pasó la lengua por sus labios manchados de chocolate, jugando con el Slytherin. En cualquier otra situación, ella jamás hubiera actuado así, provocativa como nunca. Pero la perspectiva de tener a Draco en la palma de su mano y tener la oportunidad de humillarlo y hacerlo pagar por años de ofensas e insultos era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla escapar.

El Slytherin observó anonadado cómo Hermione cogía otro pastel de la bandeja y se lo llevaba lentamente a la boca justo antes de saborearlo con sutiles gemidos de placer. Hermione estaba jugando con fuego, pero ni siquiera ella podía llegar a advertir hasta qué punto iba a quemarse.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Malfoy? – murmuró con una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

Draco abrió sus ojos grises de golpe y cerró los puños presa de la impotencia y la frustración. Acababa de advertir que Hermione se había estado mofando de él todo aquel tiempo y aquello resultaba intolerable, inadmisible.

- Marchaos – rugió Draco dirigiéndose a los elfos domésticos. La sangre se heló en las venas de Hermione por la fiereza en el tono de voz del Slytherin. Inconscientemente supo que el juego había terminado y que ahora recibiría las consecuencias acordes a su descaro.

Draco se acercó a ella sin apartar la mirada de los ojos marrones de la Gryffindor. Se sentía humillado, patético, ridículo, estúpido. Y todo a manos de una sangre sucia. No, aquello no iba a quedar así, claro que no. Hermione trató de mantener la compostura presa del orgullo y valentía que bien la proclamaban indiscutiblemente Gryffindor. No obstante, no pudo evitar templar cuando los ojos fríos como el témpano de Draco se clavaron en los suyos y la empotró contra la pared.

- Te crees muy graciosa, ¿eh? – murmuró muy cerca de ella.

Cerró durante unos segundos sus ojos mientras a su nariz llegaba el exquisito olor del chocolate. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y clavó la vista en los labios de Hermione. La muchacha tragó saliva.

- Pues sí, Granger. Tengo hambre. Pero, ¿sabes qué? He decidido que, por una vez, comeré algo diferente…

Y sin nada más que añadir, Draco besó los labios de Hermione con fiereza. La Gryffindor dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero pronto se abandonó a la fuerza que Draco imprimía en sus acciones, a sabiendas de que por mucho que tratara de apartarlo, jamás lo conseguiría. El Slytherin lamió los labios de Hermione mientras la apretaba contra la pared y deshacía cualquier resto de chocolate que pudiera haber en él.

Colocó sus manos contra la pared, a los lados del rostro de Hermione, y se dedicó a absorber cualquier rastro de pastel que ella hubiera dejado en su boca. Introdujo su lengua hasta la garganta de ella y se excitó con el gemido imperceptible que ella había soltado por su acción. Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma rodeando el cuello de Draco e impulsándolo hacia ella, acercándolo más. Pronto perdieron el control.

Lo que había comenzado siendo un juego, una insignificante disputa como tantas otras, se estaba convirtiendo en pasionales caricias y besos desesperados. Draco dejó que sus manos recorrieran libremente el cuerpo de Hermione mientras ella arañaba la espalda del muchacho con las uñas y abría las piernas para una mayor fricción de sus cuerpos. Fue el propio Draco el que, cuando advirtió que continuaba recorriendo la boca de la Gryffindor con la lengua pese a haber acabado ya con todo rastro de chocolate, se apartó bruscamente. Interponiendo un par de metros entre sus cuerpos.

Respiraban con dificultad por la intensidad de sus caricias y besos. Ninguno de los dos se miraba, avergonzados y temerosos por haber perdido el control de aquella forma y que el otro se burlara por su debilidad. No obstante, ninguno de los dos ofendió al otro en los minutos que siguieron. Minutos en el que un incómodo silencio reinaba en la estancia.

Draco levantó la vista y Hermione lo observó entre tímida y acalorada. El Slytherin tragó saliva, aún respirando con cierta dificultad.

- Márchate – ordenó serio pero con un tono más suave del que estaba acostumbrado a utilizar con Hermione.

La muchacha pasó a su lado y no se detuvo en ningún momento, aún sorprendida y excitada por los hechos recientes.

Cuando Draco estuvo sólo en la cocina se dejó caer contra la pared y se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos: la situación se había descontrolado, había perdido el control sobre Hermione.

Observó el pastel que se encontraba aún sobre la mesa. Ya no tenía hambre.

* * *

Varios puntos que quiero comentar y que me comentéis xD:

**1)** Espero que Hermione no haya quedado demasiado OoC. En mi opinión, la idea de poder jugar con Malfoy a su antojo ha podido con ella y ha utilizado sus "tácticas de mujer" lo mejor que ha podido.

**2)** Espero también que se haya entendido que, a lo largo de los pecados, irá habiendo una evolución en la relación Draco/Hermione. En el capítulo anterior no se soportaban y sus besos eran simples juegos de alumnos enfurruñados y en este han comenzado a perder el control de sus actos y se han dado cuenta de que jugar con fuego les puede quemar.

**3)** Draco tenía hambre de Hermione xD Por eso no quería luego el pastel jajaja

Las autoridades sanitarias afirman que por cada click en el botoncito verde de abajo, un elefante se salvará y viviremos rodeados de más trompas (?)


	4. Soberbia

Aquí vengo con la Soberbia. Obviamente, la Lujuria será el último capítulo, para darle más emoción a la cosa :) De momento continuamos con la evolución en la relación Draco/Hermione. Capítulo corto, en realidad, pero muy cargado de sentimientos y pensamientos de Malfoy que nos harán entenderlo un poquito más ^^

Gracias a **luz o eso creo **xD y a **angelcibel **por sus comentarios pese a no tener cuenta ff :)

* * *

Draco había saciado su apetito sexual con Pansy de la forma más fiera y brusca que había sido capaz. Merlín sabía qué bien le venía Pansy en aquellos momentos de debilidad, cuando recordaba inconscientemente el beso que días atrás había compartido con Hermione y sentía cómo su erección se hacía rogar preso en sus pantalones.

Entonces llamaba a Pansy, la introducía secretamente en su dormitorio y la penetraba con furia. Con la rabia que le daba estar pensando en un estúpido beso con una sangre sucia en vez de centrarse en el esbelto cuerpo de su novia. La situación resultaba, cuanto menos, ridícula. Porque a Draco jamás le había hecho falta pensar en nada más que el sexo mientras mantenía relaciones sexuales, pero desde que la estúpida de Granger lo había besado ya no podía pensar en otra cosa.

No le volvió a dirigir la mirada. No volvió a insultarla. Porque no estaba seguro de lo que era capaz de hacer si se la encontraba en algún pasillo a solas, o si volvía a encontrársela en las cocinas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, su miembro se agitó en el interior de sus calzoncillos. Mierda, no podía siquiera pensar en eso.

Pero no era sólo eso, no era simplemente la atracción erótica que sentía por Hermione lo que le preocupaba. No, le preocupaba más el hecho de pensar si ella recordaría aquel beso como algo hermoso o como un recuerdo que debía borrar de su memoria. Le preocupaba pensar qué opinaría Hermione de todo aquello, si ella también pensaba en lo sucedido día y noche, si ella también deseaba lo mismo que él.

Y era algo enfermizo, ridículo, patético.

Draco salió a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts de madrugada. Acababa de mantener relaciones con Pansy porque, en el Gran Comedor, había visto a Granger comer pastel de chocolate mientras hablaba con Weasley. Y aquel hecho lo había puesto infinitamente furioso. Porque el pastel de chocolate le había recordado al beso y, por consiguiente, se había sentido excitado al recordar cómo ella había abierto las piernas para dejar que su excitación la tocara. Y verle con Weasley… Aquel era otro de los temas tabú de Draco. Esos celos incomprensibles que sentía cuando la veía hablar con otro.

Enfermizo.

Necesitaba pensar.

Caminó por los oscuros y desolados pasillos cuando, al cruzar una bifurcación de caminos, se encontró con Hermione de espaldas. No tardó en correr para refugiarse en uno de los pasillos, con la espalda pegada a la pared, respirando con dificultad. Mierda, ¿tan pequeño era Hogwarts que tenía que encontrársela en todos lados?

Se dispuso a dar media vuelta para evitarla cuando, entonces, la escuchó.

- ¿Draco? – inquirió Hermione observando la oscuridad, había escuchado un ruido tras ella y, en realidad, no sabía por qué había pensado que podía ser el Slytherin, tal vez porque era lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Eres tú?

Draco apretó los puños y su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado. Sus sentimientos contradictorios por la sangre sucia quedaron de lado al oír su nombre de sus labios. _Soberbia mode on_, sintió que ocurría en su interior.

Salió de las sombras provocando que Hermione pegara un respingo, sonrió con malicia: estaba nerviosa. Lo sentía, porque su grisácea mirada invitaba al terror.

- ¿Te crees que porque me besaras el otro día ya tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, sangre sucia?

Hermione retrocedió sobre sus pasos mientras Draco avanzaba hacia ella. Jamás comprendería por qué, de repente, aquel mote con el que tantas veces había sido apodada le hería más de los labios del Slytherin que de cualquier otro. _Orgullo Gryffindor mode on_.

- ¿Que te besé? – bufó con un resoplido – Fuiste tú quien me atrapaste contra la pared…

- Sí, ¿eh? ¿Y fui yo también el que gemía de placer entre suspiro y suspiro? ¿Fui yo el que te arañé la espalda?

Orgullo de leona vs Soberbia de serpiente.

- ¿Fui yo la que relamía tus labios como una desesperada? – prosiguió Hermione, siguiéndole el juego - ¿Fui yo quien tenía el pene erecto?

_Ouch_. Esa dolió.

- Claro. Y también fui yo el que te abrí de piernas para sentirlo más cerca, ¿verdad?

Oh, aquello se estaba poniendo feo. O muy hermoso, depende cómo se mire.

- Entérate, Granger – murmuró muy cerca de sus labios, demasiado nublado por la soberbia como para recapacitar sobre el aliento de Hermione inundándole ni la proximidad de sus cuerpos -. El que hace un par de días me excitara no significa nada, no te da permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, como si fueras mi igual. Que sepas, que si estaba excitado es porque normalmente, Granger, cuando una persona se te abre de piernas así y te gime al oído, el pene se endurece. Pero se endurece tanto contigo como con una puta…

Una bofetada cortó el aire. Dura, precisa, hiriente. Draco ni siquiera se molestó en sujetar su mejilla dolorida y enrojecida, se limitó a girar el rostro movido por la fuerza que Hermione había ejercido en el golpe. La soberbia que había nublado su mente segundos atrás se había evaporado gracias a aquella bofetada.

Giró el rostro lentamente y, cuando sus ojos grises se toparon con el rostro de Hermione, sintió desfallecer. Las lágrimas caían desde sus mejillas mientras permanecía con los ojos marrones clavados en él, culpándolo de su tristeza.

- Hermione…

Pero ya era tarde, porque ella ya había empezado a correr por los pasillos en dirección a su Sala Común. Draco estuvo tentado de seguirla pero, en su lugar, permaneció allí, pensando en por qué se sentía tan mal. Jamás, jamás se había sentido mal tras haber insultado a alguien, menos a Hermione Granger.

¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando?

* * *

Siempre digo lo mismo, pero os juro que en word los capítulos parecen más largos xDD

No estoy segura de qué pecado será el próximo capítulo, todavía tengo que pensárlo, probablemente sea la Pereza :) El caso es que Draco pensará mucho en su reacción después de ver a Hermione llorar y se dará cuenta (no sin cierto miedo) de que sus sentimientos por ella van cambiando poco a poco.

¿Ranas de chocolate? ¿Crucio? :)


	5. Pereza

Siento MUCHO la tardanza. He andado muy ocupada en otras cosas... Espero que lo entendáis :S Como compensación, un capítulo bastante largo y lleno de momentos y sentimientos y todo eso ;) Supongo que, como siempre, parecerá más largo en el word que aquí, pero es lo que he podido hacer ahora que parece haber aparecido la inspiración. Espero que os guste ;)

Gracias a **Hufflepuff **por su review pese a no tener cuenta ff ^^

Este capítulo va dedicado para **Martuu**, mi pornpañera con la que comparto la comu **quiero_lemmon **(publicidad descarada, I know) :D Te quiero nena(L)

* * *

**04. Pereza**

Los días eran largos y las noches… interminables. Draco pasaba las horas buscando una razón (una sola, maldita sea, ¿tan complicado era?) para explicar por qué se sentía tan mal después de haber insultado a Hermione hacía un par de días.

Había estado... ¿de verdad tenía que pensarlo?... Acosando (sí, era cierto, qué vergüenza) a Hermione por las esquinas los últimos días, buscándola en la oscuridad de la noche y la soledad de su cama, siguiéndola allí donde fuera… Gracias a Merlín, Hermione no había hecho otra cosa que evitarlo, ignorarlo como si no fuera más que un trozo de pergamino tirado en el suelo. Draco aún no estaba muy seguro de qué diría en el momento en el que Hermione decidiera darle la oportunidad de hablar… ¿le pediría perdón? ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy pedía perdón por insultar, por humillar? ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy buscaba a Hermione Granger para no hacer otra cosa que fuera insultar y humillar?

Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel pasional beso en las cocinas…

Aquella mañana nublada, concretamente, Draco se sentía, cuanto menos, vago. Sus pies le pesaron desde el mismo momento en el que salió de la cama, con el único deseo de volver a ella y dejar que el sueño lo abdujera como un extraterrestre, impidiéndole pensar. No recordaba la última vez que había ansiado tanto dormir como aquel día.

Se había saltado un par de clases simplemente por pereza, por ello y para no ver a Hermione, pues, había decidido que no quería volver a encontrársela hasta que tuviera algo inteligente que decir, una forma en la que disculparse sin que pareciera que estaba suplicando, que necesitaba que las cosas volvieran a estar como siempre, como nunca debían haber cambiado. Ya casi no recordaba cómo era encontrarse con Granger e insultarla y humillarla movido por el odio y la repulsión que sentía hacia ella, ya no recordaba cómo era odiar a Hermione.

Y aquel sentimiento de impotencia y confusión dolía amargamente en su pecho.

Sus pies de arrastraron (literalmente) hacia las afueras de Hogwarts, donde las curiosas paredes no lo vigilaran y pudiera descansar sin el nerviosismo implícito que producía ver a Hermione por los alrededores. Caminó hasta la orilla del lago y respiró el olor a agua que se colaba por sus fosas nasales, relajándolo. Apenas fue consciente de sentarse contra el tronco de un árbol cercano y dejar que el sopor que le producían las nubes y la naturaleza lo bañara de sueño, de sopor.

Merlín, estaba tan cansado… Tantas noches en vela no podían ser buenas.

Cuando las clases hubieron finalizado y el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, Hermione caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts más distraída de lo que nunca creyó estarlo. Los exámenes se acercaban y le asustaba la forma en la que las letras de los libros parecían moverse en su subconsciente de forma que siempre formaban las mismas dos palabras: Draco Malfoy.

Jamás se había visto en semejante situación, en semejante estado de impotencia por querer estudiar y no poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en las hirientes palabras de la serpiente, en el beso que compartieron días atrás en las cocinas y los sentimientos no etiquetados que implicaban.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, caminó con sus libros firmemente sujetos entre sus brazos hacia el exterior del colegio, tratando de no pensar en que Draco había faltado a todas y cada una de las clases para hacer Merlín sabía qué. Y, sin embargo, Hermione no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Inconscientemente, sus pies le llevaron hasta el lago.

No vio a Draco hasta que sus pies tropezaron con sus piernas extendidas tras el tronco de un árbol. Sintió que su cuerpo caía insondablemente hacia la hierba cuando una mano sujetó firmemente su brazo, impidiéndole rozar el suelo. Con un movimiento brusco y fuerte, Draco sujetó a Hermione evitando que se desplomara sobre el césped para, curiosamente, desplomarse sobre él.

Fue algo tan rápido y confuso que ninguno de los dos supo cómo Hermione había terminado sobre Draco, pero lo cierto era que así fue. La Gryffindor respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se extendía a lo largo del de Draco, uniéndose al suyo como si se tratara de uno sólo.

La serpiente apenas era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hacía un minuto estaba sumido en un inestable y, al mismo tiempo, profundo sueño, y, al minuto siguiente, había sentido cómo alguien o algo tropezaba con sus piernas y caía al suelo por su culpa. Había agarrado a Hermione incluso antes de saber que era ella… O al menos eso creía, porque el olor a flores silvestres que desprendía la hija de muggles se había colado en sus fosas nasales en sueños, incluso cuando aún estaba a varios metros de él.

Ahora se encontraban el uno frente al otro, con el cuerpo de Hermione rozando todas y cada una de las partes de su anatomía, con el rostro demasiado cerca como para no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besar aquellos carnosos labios. Sus grises ojos investigaron los marrones salvajes de Hermione, el hielo y el fuego colisionaron, el miembro de Draco no tardó en recordar su presencia, apretando sus pantalones.

Mierda.

Hermione se apartó tan de golpe del Slytherin que, al ponerse en pie, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, directa al lago. A Draco no le dio tiempo siquiera a extender la mano para impedir la caída y la observó mojada de arriba abajo en el agua, moviendo sus brazos para mantenerse a flote.

No pudo contener una risa perezosa al tiempo que bostezaba, divertido.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? — inquirió Hermione en el agua, observándolo con gesto amenazante.

—Oh, vamos, ha sido muy divertido, Granger — murmuró aun siendo incapaz de dejar de reír —. Sabía que los Gryffindor no sois precisamente conocidos por vuestra higiene, pero de ahí a que tengas que venir al lago para bañarte…

Se maldijo tan pronto como aquellas palabras salían despedidas de sus labios. Llevaba días queriendo encontrar a Hermione para disculparse y ahora que la tenía frente a él, no se le ocurría otra cosa que volver a insultarla. No obstante, aquella bofetada interna quedó evaporada cuando vio la sonrisa en los labios de la hija de muggles.

—Al menos yo me ducho, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió, no recordando la última vez que lo había hecho de forma tan natural y espontánea. Supo que, de una forma u otra, las cosas volvían a estar en su sitio. Comentarios sarcásticos e insultantes dirigidos el uno al otro, como siempre había sido, como nunca debió cambiar. Aunque, curiosamente, aquellos comentarios hirientes lejos quedaban de tratar de humillar el uno al otro, más bien parecía que se los dirigían con cariño, como si se hubieran visto después de largos años separados y quisieran recordar los viejos tiempos.

Joder, había cariño en aquellas palabras, un ansia sobrecogedor de tratar de mantener la normalidad… Y, sin embargo, nada era igual.

—Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o qué? — inquirió Hermione aún flotando en el lago.

La sonrisa de Draco se esfumó de golpe cuando la vio. Acababa de advertir lo sexy que estaba allí, mojada de pies a cabeza, con los enredados rizos empapando su cara y serpenteando en el agua como pequeñas y diminutas serpientes saliendo de su cabello. Estaba hermosa así, con gotas de agua saltando al vacío desde la punta de su nariz y la rojez producto del frío (o de la vergüenza) inundando sus mejillas.

Era maravilloso y enigmático cómo el destino siempre los terminaba juntando.

—¿No puedes hacerlo tú solita, Granger? — preguntó Draco estirándose contra el árbol, fingiendo encontrase demasiado perezoso como para ayudarla.

En realidad, sólo quería verla allí un poco más.

—¿Crees que si pudiera no hubiera subido ya para patearte el trasero?

—Oh, eso te encantaría…

—No sabes cuánto.

Segunda sonrisa que apareció en los labios de la serpiente. Misteriosa, intrigante pero pura, más pura que nunca. Como si el cuerpo le pesara toneladas, se incorporó y no mostró ningún signo de velocidad a la hora de estirarse y bostezar, provocando que Hermione se enfureciera.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de ayudarme de una vez?

—Eres tan adorable cuando te enfadas…

_Oh, mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda._

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué lo había soltado como si fuera un comentario natural y cotidiano, como si siempre hubiera dicho cosas así? Su sonrisa desapareció producto de aquellas palabras, podría haberlo dicho con tono irónico o sarcástico, con el tono Malfoy de toda la vida, ese que hiere y daña. Pero no lo había hecho, lo había dicho como realmente lo había pensado, como si fuera un halago más que un defecto. Como si le gustara.

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos como platos, aún en el agua. Comenzaba a tener frío, pero tampoco es que le importara demasiado. Creía haber escuchado de los labios de Draco algo amable, algo halagador. Sacudió la cabeza provocando que las gotas de agua que se depositaban en su rostro volaran en diferentes direcciones. No, no podía ser, Draco Malfoy jamás podría decir algo agradable para ella, se lo había demostrado hacía un par de días.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué, en aquel momento, lo trataba con normalidad cuando llevaba días evitándolo. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a caer en el pensamiento de que Draco pudiera tener algo hermoso para ella, se había jurado que se vengaría.

Y pensaba hacerlo.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme como si fuera un extraterrestre y venir a ayudarme?

Draco suspiró, aliviado. Hermione no parecía haber notado que no había habido ni un ápice de ironía en sus palabras.

—Es que lo eres, Granger. Eres como un extraterrestre.

Se acercó a la orilla lentamente, se agachó en cuclillas y le tendió la pálida y fuerte mano a la Gryffindor. Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa demasiado amable para su gusto, sacó su mano del agua, manteniéndose a flote con su otro brazo y las piernas, y cogió la de Draco con fuerza.

El contacto quemó, pero apenas duró unos segundos, pues Hermione estiró de él y, el Slytherin, demasiado distraído y confiado como para poder evitarlo o siquiera imaginarlo, cayó al agua junto a ella.

Su mente recién despertada y su cuerpo caliente por la cercanía de Hermione y la brisa agradable que se había colado en él mientras dormía impactaron con la fría agua, provocando un contraste inmenso. Salió a la superficie sorprendido y enfurecido a partes iguales sólo para ver cómo Hermione comenzaba a salir del lago mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la orilla, impulsándose hacia arriba.

—Que te crees tú eso.

Nadó hasta ella y la sujetó de un pie para volverla a introducir en el agua. Pasaron varios segundos así, evitando que el otro lograra salir del lago, estirándose, tocándose y vengándose constantemente el uno del otro. No supieron cuando, cansados, con la respiración agitada e inestable, comenzaron a reír en el agua como viejos amigos.

Ambos sabían que aquellas risas estaban fuera de lugar, que no debían haberse producido y, sin embargo, no podían parar. La situación resultaba cómica, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger en el lago, impidiéndose el uno al otro salir al exterior entre carcajadas y toqueteos inconscientes.

—Juegas sucio, Malfoy — pudo articular Hermione cuando se hubo recuperado de las risas.

—No soy yo el que te ha tirado al lago — murmuró tratando de regular los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Hermione se puso seria de pronto.

—Pero sí eres tú el que me insulta siempre que puede.

Draco la observó con cuidado, no es que hubiera registrado durante aquellos años cada expresión y gesticulación de Hermione, pero sí sabía que jamás la había observado así, con aquella dejadez y tristeza implícita en sus palabras, como si aquel hecho realmente… la hiriera.

El Slytherin siempre la había insultado y humillado con esa intención, con la intención de hacerla sufrir, de que resultara patética a los ojos de los demás… Pero jamás había visto aquel dolor, Hermione siempre había procurado no demostrarlo frente a él, como buena Gryffindor orgullosa que era. Pero ahora veía cada insulto dibujado en sus facciones, cada ápice de dolor producido por cada palabra que hiriente que había salido de los labios de Draco, cada llanto, cada enfado… Lo veía todo. Y no podía estar más arrepentido.

—Hermione, yo…

—¿Draco? — inquirió una voz desde el exterior de aquella burbuja imaginaria en la que ambos se encontraban.

El aludido y su compañera voltearon para comprobar que Crabbe y Goyle se alzaban en todo su esplendor sobre ellos, en la orilla. Era sobrecogedora la forma en la que ellos, de por sí ya altos y robustos, parecían gigantes desde el agua, mirándolos desde abajo.

—¿Qué haces en el lago con la sangre sucia? — inquirió Crabbe con el ceño fruncido.

—Pansy y los demás llevamos todo el día buscándote — continuó Goyle.

—Yo… bueno…

¿Qué iba a decir? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que acaso iba a mandar a la mierda a sus dos amigos asegurando que estaba pasando un buen rato con Granger? No podía decir aquello, aunque fuera la más absoluta y pura de las verdades.

No, tenía una reputación que mantener. ¡Era un Malfoy, maldita sea!

—Sacadme de aquí — su rostro se cubrió de un manto oscuro y misterioso, el muro que siempre había protegido a Draco Malfoy y que sólo había quebrado en el momento en el que se dejó ver por Hermione —. No quiero contaminarme con la cercanía de una sangre sucia.

Dos manos se extendieron ante él y las cogió casi a regañadientes, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se levitaba sobre el agua para situarse en la orilla, sobre el césped. Crabbe y Goyle caminaron hacia el castillo tras prestarle una túnica para cubrir su cuerpo mojado, Draco volteó para observar a Hermione, la cual sacudía la cabeza decepcionada y volvía a cubrir su rostro con la misma máscara orgullosa que siempre, sin dejar ver ni una mínima parte del dolor que sentía.

Sintió deseos de tenderle la mano y ayudarla a salir, pero sabía que ella no la aceptaría y que Crabbe y Goyle tampoco, por lo que con su resoplo resignado caminó en pos de sus dos secuaces, deteniéndose una última vez antes de entrar al castillo, desde el cual, a lo lejos, pudo distinguir la figura de Hermione escurriendo su ondeado cabello castaño. Pese a la distancia, pudo ver cómo el uniforme se le pegaba al cuerpo, acentuando sus pechos y cada curva como si no llevara ropa alguna.

Aquella noche, Pansy recibiría una gran dosis de sexo.

* * *

No estoy muy segura de qué pecado será el siguiente. Obviamente serán o Envidia o Codicia, pero todavía no lo tengo muy claro. Espero poder terminar la historia antes de que me vaya de vacaciones en Agosto... A ver cómo lo hago xD

Un beso!


End file.
